saintsrowfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Backlash
Backlash is the second mission in Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet. Description The missions starts off in the Saint HQ in Steelport when Kinzie informs Bob Wilson that she's found Zimos and that he's in Stilwater, and that there's a Morningstar meeting that they could attack. The Boss decided to get Shaundi but catches her in the nude and causes an awkward issue between them before the Boss informs her about a Morningstar meeting. The group heads out and Pierce decides to drives against Johnny's wishes. Johnny notices that Bob Wilson was looking occupied and also noticed Shaundi acting the same. The group are soon at the location of the Morningstar meeting and proceed to attack the group, with one of the lieutenant's making a getaway after the group was killed. The Boss soon goes after the lieutenant and chases him through the streets. When the lieutenant stops, Bob finds an Armoured Car full of money and weapons being protected by a large group of Morningstar and proceeded to attack when the others arrived to assist the Boss. After Boss calls for help, Shaundi get's into the vehicle with the Boss while Johnny follows behind with Pierce, much to the laters fear of being killed due to Johnny's poor driving. After the crew get's back the HQ, Pierce and Johnny get's into a full blow argument and makes Bob and Shaundi leave to do something while they cool down, which angers Kinzie as she has to deal with the bickering duo. Kinzie still gives Bob and Shaundi some info on the wareabouts of another Armoured Car, but as they get there, a Morningstar soldier attacks them and destroys their car and the other soldier persumes both of them were killed. The lookout tells his superior about the elimination of the 2 Saints, before they are told to head to Stilwater to deal with an issue. Gameplay Objectives * Take out the Morningstar at Sunset Park car park * Chase the fleeing Morningstar goon * Eliminate the Armoured Car's protection * Steal the Armoured Car * Get the Armoured Car back to the Saints HQ * Intercept the Armoured Car at the Port Pryor Docks Rewards Trivia * This quest introduces Armoured Car Theft and Gang Operations. ** The activities however, do not become unlocked until after completing European Relations Breakdown. Transcript Cutscene #1 Kinzie: Boss, I've contacted Zimos. He says he's currently in Stilwater expanding his business, and wants to know what happened at the Purgatory. Bob Wilson: Thank god. Let him know that it was the Morningstar and tell him to get back ASAP. Johnny Gat: Surprised he's not been targeted yet. Bob Wilson: Yeah well things Zimos can be quite oblivious to some things. Kinzie, any locations we can hit the Morningstar at? Kinzie: Yeah, there's a group of Morningstar gathering in the park just up the road. The cameras shows that they've been busy smuggling weapons and money, but I can't tell who. Bob Wilson: Alright, I'll get Shaundi and Pierce, and we'll give them fuckers a hiding for fucking up our cribs. Bob Wilson: Hey Shaundi, wanna help fuck up the Morningstar? ... Bob Wilson: Shaundi? Hey Shaundi, you... Shaundi: WHAH!? Boss? Bob Wilson: Uhhh... I was wondering if you would like to... help kill some of the Morningstar? Shaundi: Oh sure, sure. Bob Wilson: Ok, I'll see you outside... Oh and, might want to put some clothes on. Gameplay #1 Pierce: Hey I'm driving. Johnny Gat: Pff, only so that you can control the radio. Pierce: Maybe, but I was told you can't drive stick-shifts. Johnny Gat: Hey how can I learn if you don't let me drive? Pierce: I'm also not letting you drive as your likely to kill someone. Johnny Gat: Oh come on that's a bonus. Pierce: Fuck no! Johnny Gat: Fine then... fucking pussy. Johnny Gat: Yo Boss, you look spaced out. Bob Wilson: What are you on about? Johnny Gat: When you joined us in the garage, you hardly said a word and refused to drive. Bob Wilson: Johnny I've got a lot on my mind so I don't need any distractions alright. Johnny Gat: What about Shaundi, she's been dead quiet this whole time. Shaundi: There's nothing wrong with me, I'm fine. Bob Wilson: See, it just you Johnny. You just can't sit still without being a fucking psycho. Pierce: Guys you can argue later, there's the Morningstar meeting that Kinzie mentioned. Bob Wilson: Alright, let's do this. Johnny Gat: You guys keeping up? Pierce: Stop showing off and kill these guys! Johnny Gat: Hey what the fuck do you think I'm doing. Bob Wilson: Less bitching and more shooting! Shaundi: Guy's look, one of them is trying to get away. Bob Wilson: I'll go ahead, you guys catch up. Shaundi: You got it. Johnny Gat: Hey save some of them for me. Bob Wilson: Armoured Car? Shit this is like my birthday. Bob Wilson: There you guys are! Pierce: I told him he couldn't drive stick shift, but Gat wouldn't listen! Bob Wilson: Shut up and one of you get in the Armoured Car, the other 2 follow behind us. Shaundi: I'll ride shotgun. Pierce: Fuck, that means I'm stuck with the shittest driver in America. Johnny Gat: Hey stop your bitching, or get out and walk. Bob Wilson: Alright Gat try to keep up. Shaundi: Like that's gonna happen. Cutscene #2 Bob Wilson: That was good. Shaundi: Sounds like Johnny's back. Pierce: Next time, I'll walking. You can't drive stick-shift for shit. Johnny Gat: Fine by me, you only bitch about everything. Pierce: Fuck you! Johnny Gat: You know what, I'm gonna put your fucking head in the fucking microwave you lousy piece of shit. Bob Wilson: Oh fuck this shit I'm going out. Shaundi: I'm going with you, we'll let Kinzie sort them out. Bob Wilson: Ha! Yeah right, let's get going. Gameplay #2 Kinzie: Where are you guys going? Pierce and Johnny has just come up to the penthouse and they are at each others throats, and your leaving me to deal with these idiots? Bob Wilson: Pretty much yeah. Kinzie: You can't fucking do that! Bob Wilson: Kinzie, give me a target or shut up for fuck's sake. Kinzie: Groans Fine! If you really want to do something useful, there's another Armoured Car near the Three Count Casino. Bob Wilson: That's cool. Kinzie: And don't waste your time with gambling or anything. Bob Wilson: Sure whatever. Shaundi: Guess Kinzie's pissed that Johnny and Pierce are having a argument and that she's left to deal with it. Bob Wilson: She'll be fine. Besides, the only real threat that Gat will carry out is breaking one of Pierce's arm, nothing too serious. Shaundi: Looks like the Armoured Car is up ahead... What the... Is that? Bob Wilson: RPG, GET OUT! Morningstar goon 1: Got them! Morningstar goon 2: It's done. Unknown person: Good, without their leader, the Saints are done. Join up with the others in Stilwater and help the others get rid of a little 'competition'. Morningstar goon 2: You got it. Let's go, the boss needs us to get rid of an issue in Stilwater. Morningstar goon 1: Shouldn't we check out the wreckage to see if the Saints leader is dead? Morningstar goon 2: I'm sure he's dead, now come on and move it. Category:Original Category:Tales of the Saints Strumpet Category:Missions Category:Missions in Tales of the Saints Strumpet